mystic_messengerfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Тема:Mplka/@comment-27061459-20161022040711
Hello Mplka, I'm BumblingBoo, one of the admins of the Mystic Messenger Wiki (in English). I've posted the same message on the English Wiki but thought that by also posting it here there will be a higher chance of you to reply. I'm sorry if you're not fluent in English, but I don't know Russian so I cannot converse with you in that language. I've noticed that you have added the link to the Russian version and I'm here to say thank you for doing so. I'm sure other wiki users who are more fluent in Russian than English would be happy of this development. However, the main reason I'm here is because I want to address the issue of them copying the information directly from our wiki pages onto this platform. Although you can argue that this is just the 'same' wiki but in a different language, but I feel that in doing so, you are not respecting the efforts the admin team and the wiki users of the English wiki have put in as to contributing to the Wiki. I know it's easier to just copy and translate, but I strongly wish for you to delete what you've copied so far and refrain from doing this any further. In particular, I'm addressing the Main Page , Yoosung's Page , Jaehee Kang's Page and the Guests' Page. I've noticed that you have copied the layout, templates, information and images directly from our wiki and pasted it onto your pages in Russian. I guess the information is a bit hard to prevent you from copying, and I cannot stop you for the images since you can screenshot and edit them yourself if I do, but what I can address are the templates (especially the ones used on the Guest Page) and the layout (of all the pages). And what I want to ask from you is to delete the layout and templates from the pages, and refrain from doing so again. To be honest, I'm more upset that in you copying the layout and templates the other users worked so hard to perfect you aren't acknowledging their efforts. Our users (especially 4nimenut, Lenhi, Zoevause... just to mention a few) have spent a lot of their time and efforts in the coding for such templates and layout, so for you to just copy it here seems as though you do not care about the hard work we've put in. I was one of the main users who had designed the main page, and to see that you've copied it here with the only visible changes being the text is now in Russian, I'm quite disheartened and slightly offended. I'm sure you'll be able to understand how we'd feel if another wiki had just copied your hard work onto their platform without asking for permission! I know it's convenient and it looks good, but I'll really appreciate it if you could delete everything you have copied from our wiki without permission. I also know it's not you who did this, but if you can talk to the admin directly about this kind of behaviour then I'm sure you both would know what others may think before you decide to wordlessly copy straight from one source to your own. If you would like to contact the users directly to ask for permission or to clarify this matter, then please don't hesitate to contact me at my Message Wall on the English Wiki. Thank you for your time, BumblingBoo (обсуждение) 04:07, октября 22, 2016 (UTC)BumblingBoo